King
King & Queen (パーツハンター Pātsuhantā) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. About King and Queen are a twin Beyblading team that goes around and collects Beyblade parts from the bladers they beat. They are not afraid to break the rules to achieve their goals. They only appeared in Beyblade: V-Force. Members History Beyblade: V-Force When they first appear, King challenges Kai to a battle because they wanted Dranzer"s attack ring. During the battle, King reveals his bit-beast, Ariel, but Kai used Dranzer and almost defeated him, until Queen suddenly joined the battle using her bit-beast to help King defeat Kai, and shatter Dranzer into pieces. Seeing no use on a broken Beyblade, they simply walk away. By the time of the world championship, Dr. K appeared and offered them to join her so that they could gain the power of the sacred bit-beasts, but they did not accept the offer, at first. After that, they attacked a boy, but Kai challenged them before they could destroy the boy's Beyblade. After a fight between King and Kai, both escape leaving the battle undecided. Later on, both of them finally accept to join Dr. K. They challenge Kane and Jim on a beach and destroy their Beyblades, leading to their disqualification on the championship. In the championship, King & Queen have their first fight against Joseph and Mariam, and even though playing against the rules (both teammates on the stadium at the same time), Mr. Dickenson allows the fight to carry on because Joseph too joins the battle and others request Mr. Dickenson to let them carry on. In the end, both Joseph and Mariam Beyblades are destroyed (except for the attack rings, which are stolen by their adversaries), and King & Queen win. On the next fight, against Tyson and Max, they are defeated. Queen has her Beyblade Gabriel destroyed because the attack ring made by Doctor K backfires, and King joins Tyson in an attempt to stop Dr. K (who was shooting flashlights on Tyson’s Dragoon). At the end of the battle, both of them admit they’ve been wrong (for taking everyone's Beyblade parts) and announce they are now traveling around the world to acquire better experience which Tyson approves of. In the G-Revolution epilogue (original version only), they are seen having what looks like a championship 2-on-2 battle with Julia and Raul Fernandez of F-Dynasty. Achievements Gallery Beyblade-0011.jpg Tumblr otmfzvzunx1w4q252o1 1280.png KingandQueen01.png KingandQueen02.png KingandQueen04.png KingandQueen05.png KingandQueen06.png KingandQueen10.png KingandQueen07.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 898760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King 18290.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 1034840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King 183674.jpg King & Queen.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 130764.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 136269.jpg Tumblr otps5n0rXd1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otps5n0rXd1w4q252o5 1280.png Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o4 1280.png King & Queen vs Mariam & Joseph.jpg King und queen gewinnen.png Tumblr ottjteAIm91w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 251618.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 280814.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 282916.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 290557.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 12746.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 393326.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 27628.jpg King und Queen lernen was dazu.jpg King &queen.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 1035480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 1140080.jpg Tumblr ottcqyBAs31w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 396696.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub 556800.jpg Trivia * "Ariel" and "Gabriel" are names of arch-angels from the bible. * Given their names and black-and-white color coordination, their design is a reference to chess, in which the pieces are white and black and the king and queen are the most valuable pieces. As well, their black-and-white designs combined with their sameness evokes the concept of Yin and Yang. * They are a "filler" team in V-Force and do not appear in the manga. They are also the only team for V-Force not to appear in any of the related 2002 video games. The Dark Bladers are the one team to precede them in this treatment. Reference Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Teams Category:Teams Category:Former Villains Category:Anime Exclusive Teams Category:First Generation Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Original Series